(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cable rack, and more particularly, to one containing multiple separators that are adjustable by number and by spacing to offer wider coverage of application for general purpose, lower production cost, and easier maintenance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Usually many cables of connection for various purposes are required to be installed in a building, e.g. electric cable, communication cable or network cable and these cables come in different specifications. To maintain nice and tidy interiors and to facilitate repair and maintenance works, generally all cables are put together in a cable rack. The cable rack of the prior art as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 is comprised of a U-shape rack 10 and an upper lid 15. Wherein, a latching edge 11 is formed respectively on the top edge of both side penals of the rack 10, a hooking edge 16 corresponding to the latching edge 11, is each formed on both sides of the upper lid for the upper lid 15 to be directly fastened to the rack to define an accommodation room.
However, there is no separator provided in the accommodation room since all cables are just put together in the same rack resulting in that all cable are vulnerable to be interfered by the magnetic field created by each live cable. Furthermore, as the cable frame is usually fixed on the wall or at a higher place, cables could easily fall on the ground when the upper lid 15 is opened to make service job more difficult.
Later an improvement of a cable rack made by the trade teaches that, as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, a latch 21 curved inwardly is each provided on both side penals of a rack 20 to lock up an upper lid 26. A lateral support fork 22 is each extending downward from said two latches 21, and multiple pairs of tracks 23 are formed on the bottom inside the rack 20 to retain an inverse Y-shape separator 24 provided with a locking tag 240 each on two branches of the reverse Y-shape separator 24. A covering plate 25 adapted with a limiting tag 250 is sandwiched by the support fork 22 while a unit of latching device comprised of a hook 27 and a press 28 corresponding to each other is each formed on both sides of the upper lid 26 for the upper lid 26 to be locked to the top edge of the rack 20.
However, defectives of being vulnerable to mutual interference and prevention of an easy service job as observed with the prior art though have been corrected by the improvement, the track 23 for being integrated with the rack 20 and the separator 24 being fixed in position accordingly prevent adjustment as required. Furthermore, as the covering plate 25 to prevent falling of the cable is inserted through the space available between the latch 21 and the support fork 22 of the rack, the access to the rack 20 has to be made only from thee free end of the rack making the assembly and service difficult. During the molding process of the rack 20, the latch 21, the support fork 22 and the track 23 must be molded at the same time, making more difficult for the design of molds and the production process, thus higher production cost. Finally, the range of application is also limited due to that the location of the separator 24 is fixed.
As described above, the prior art known for common defectives including mutual interference, dropping cable, difficult access for service, and high production cost that significantly affect its common usage and economic benefits requires further improvement.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an all-purpose cable rack that offers adjustment as required and easy assembly and service.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an all-purpose cable rack that permits lower production cost with higher economic benefits.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.